A Fool Such as I
by Terry2
Summary: Number 3! Huzzah! This is one of those strange fics that takes place in the middle of another fic. A deleted scene if you will... Love the feed back guys, thank you so much!


Disclaimer: ~sings~ My Disclaimer has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R

My Disclaimer has a second name, it's M-A-Y-E-R!!

Oh I write it everyday, and if you ask me why I sAAAAAAAAAAY!

Cause this fic is full of B-O-L-O-G-N-A!

I hope you all enjoyed that. Don't own any characters, don't own any lyrics. 

Yay! The third in the series! Okay, this one is one of those weird fics that actually takes place in the middle of another fic, "Someday out of the Blue" it takes place in the gap between "No Matter What" and "Run Away from the Bride" You know, after Tulio got drunk and Miguel had that random duel. A deleted scene if you will. Okay, everyone clear, lets move ahead.

(Oh yeah, all songs and lyrics are the work of Elvis Presley unless otherwise stated)

****

A FOOL SUCH AS I

__

Now and then there's a fool

Such as I

Miguel was having trouble heaving a very drunk and semi-conscious Tulio through the front door, especially when the poor man was not letting Miguel help him walk. He would take a few long, staggering strides, and then sway violently to the side before Miguel would have to reach out and catch him.

"Tulio! Would you just let me get you upstairs, damn it!" Miguel sighed exasperatedly throwing the lanky man's arm around his shoulder as he headed towards the stairs as Tulio burst into a loud crude song.

Miguel chuckled alittle at his friend's antics, and thought shamefully of his days doing the same thing, drinking himself into stupors every night just trying to drown out the pain of losing the man at his side.

__

Pardon me if I'm sentimental

When we say goodbye

Don't be angry with me

Should I cry

When you're gone

Yes I dream a little dream

As years go by

Now and then 

there's a fool

Such as I

With much effort, and not without waking everyone in the house, Miguel finally got the inebriated man into his bedroom as he finished his song with a loud belch. Miguel laughed out loud as he eased him onto the bed.

"Yes, yes, thank you, thank you…" Tulio slurred, looking at Miguel with drooping eye-lids. Miguel sighed in a motherly sort of way. "I hope you're proud of yourself. You're an absolute mess." he said, tugging off Tulio's shoes.

The black-haired man giggled stupidly , "Of course I am! I'm the Dread Pirate Tulio! Scourge of the Spanish Main!"

Miguel chuckled again as helped Tulio slide off his vest. "Oh the whole ocean, surely." he said, egging his friend on.

Tulio beamed at him. "You're absolutely correct!"

Miguel nodded. "Yes, yes, come on now, let's get you into bed." he said, tugging Tulio's shirt up over his head, much the same way a mother would undress a sleepy child.

Tulio didn't resist but waved his arms around in wild gestures as he began singing the pirate's song. _"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"_

"No, no, no more drinking for you." Miguel shook his head as he folded the clothes and laid them gently at the foot of the bed.

__

Now and then 

there's a fool

Such as I am over you

You taught me how

To love and how to cry

I'm a fool

But I love you dear

Until the day I die

Now and then

There's a fool

Such as I

The blonde Spaniard turned to leave the room then when Tulio spoke up; "Hey, where are you going?"

Miguel froze in the door way, his heart leaping into his throat. _"Oh don't do this…_" he bemoaned inwardly. He glanced over his shoulder at his friend who was sitting on the edge of the bed…looking way too sexy for Miguel's comfort. "I'm going to bed, Tulio, what does it look like?" he replied.

"Oh…I thought you'd stay with me tonight."

Miguel twitched. He threw his eyes skywards. "You couldn't possibly be this cruel…" he muttered.

"What's that?" Tulio asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, nothing! It's just that…well…you always used to complain about me rolling around too much in my sleep." Miguel made up an excuse quickly. It would be one thing if Tulio had been completely sober and invited him into his bed, but a drunk one was completely different. And even if he _was_ sober…

__

Now and then

There's a fool

Such as I am

Over you

You taught me how 

To love and how to cry

"Oh, well…okay." Tulio said in a giddy, sort of childish way. Miguel let out a silent sigh of relief. "Alright then, get some sleep." Miguel said, beginning to head out of the room once more. 

"But I've still got my pants on! Aren't ya gonna help me take those off?"

Miguel about fell over. _"Lord, why do you hate me?_" he asked mentally. It took all his will power to look back at Tulio, who just laid there grinning at him.

"No. Now go to sleep!" he said sternly.

"Oh you're no fun!" Tulio said, sticking his tongue out at him. He stood up then with some effort and grabbed hold of Miguel's shirt sleeve and pulled him back towards the bed.

"Come on, stay with me." he insisted, slightly more in his own usual voice.

"But Tulio, you're drunk!" Miguel whimpered, barely able to stand much more provocation.

"So? ~hic~ I've been drunk before!" Tulio replied with a hiccup as he pulled the blonde down into the bed with him. 

"Why do you want me to stay with you anyway?!" Miguel cried.

Tulio yawned sleepily and wrapped his arms around Miguel's arm as though it were teddy bear. "Cause I missed you…and I don't want you to go away again…" he yawned half-consciously.

Miguel laid very still for a moment frozen by his friend's words, wondering if they were real or just the ravings of a drunk man, but before he could find out Tulio was out cold. 

Miguel looked at him with guilt and longing all thrown into one and pulled the blankets around the two of them and making himself comfortable. 

"I missed you too." he said to his sleeping friend, kissing his forehead lightly. "I missed you too…"

__

I'm a fool

But I love you dear

Until the day I die

Now and then 

There's a fool

Such as I


End file.
